Magnus
by Jim Noel
Summary: Después de un reciente fracaso, una joven intentará conseguir otra oportunidad para cumplir su misión: Asesinar a Alejandro Magno.
1. 1

_ ¿Estás seguro de que es este, Hamid?_ preguntó la joven mujer mientras observaba el extraño vial en sus manos.

_ Si, si_ respondió el alquimista rascándose la tupida barba_ y aquí tienes la fórmula por si necesitas más_ agregó mientras le entregaba un rollo de papel.

La mujer leyó detenidamente el contenido y luego miró interrogativa al hombre.

_ ¿Donde puedo conseguir los ingredientes?

_ En cualquier mercado_ respondió el otro_ Confía en mi, es tan casero como el pan de mi esposa_ declaró riéndose complacido.

_ Bien, eso lo hará difícil de rastrear_ dijo ella guardando el rollo y el vial en su bolsa_ supongo que eso es todo.

_ Supones bien_ asintió el viejo_ Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, hermana.

_ Gracias, viejo amigo_ respondió ella_ Saben los dioses que la necesitaré.

El alquimista volvió a reír divertido mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos para abrazarla.

_ No te preocupes, lo harás bien_ le dijo y luego añadió_ eres la mejor de nosotros, incluso tu maestra lo sabe, lo de Harat no fue tu culpa.

Ella, en cambio torció su labio en una mueca.

_ No lo se, Hamid, cada vez que pienso en ello siento mucha vergüenza por haber retrocedido… debí tomar la oportunidad y matarlo en el acto.

_ Entonces hoy estarías muerta y él aún vivo_ declaró el hombre poniendo su rostro serio_ Él te estaba esperando, recuerda eso. Hiciste lo que todo soldado inteligente habría hecho, nunca lo olvides.

_ Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor_ dijo ella esbozando una sincera sonrisa_ Gracias, Hamid, por todo.

Sin decir nada más, ambos se encaminaron a la puerta y tras despedirse, quizás por última vez, ambos se estrujaron en otro gran abrazo.

_ La paz sea contigo, Hamid_ dijo ella.

_ Y contigo, mi pequeña Iltani_ respondió este.

Al salir de la vieja oficina de su amigo, Iltani se colocó su capucha sobre la cabeza para protegerse del radiante sol del medio día mientras se adentraba en las concurridas calles de Babilonia. A su alrededor danzaba un sin fin de personas de todas las razas y edades, cargando cajas, jarrones, bolsas o nada en absoluto, y todos vestidos con las más variadas ropas, desde simples y raídas túnicas hasta enormes y coloridos atuendos de los materiales más exquisitos. Hoy, todo el mundo parecía amontonarse en las calles de la ciudad y no era para menos pues se había anunciado hace unos días apenas que hoy sería el gran día en que el glorioso Alejandro III de Macedonia regresase a la ciudad.

Iltani, aunque teniendo sus propios motivos para desear ver al emperador, no podía formar parte de la multitud que se agolpaba en la Avenida de las Procesiones pues tenía una cita a la que asistir primero. Aún así, decidió tomar un pequeño desvío para observar a la excitada muchedumbre que esperaba noticias sobre la llegada del Conquistador. Una mueca se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer. La mayoría de las miradas estaban cargadas de ansiedad y emoción. Los numerosos comentarios y rumores que se oían entre la gente compartían estas emociones. Todos parecían estar a la expectativa, como si no pudiesen resistir la necesidad de inclinarse ante él. "Pobres" pensó Iltani, "La influencia del artefacto les ha lavado la cabeza". Cierto era que Alejandro no era un mal regente. Era justo y firme, muy capaz y organizado. Un guerrero honorable. Pero acumulaba mucho poder y blandía un arma que era incapaz de comprender. Así lo había dicho su maestra.

Con un movimiento de cabeza despejó las dudas y malos pensamientos de su mente y decidió que ya era hora de ir al refugio.

Mientras se disponía a irse, la atención de Iltani fue atraída por un habilidoso artista callejero que aprovechando la multitud había dispuesto un número muy elaborado. En ese breve instante de distracción, un leve empujón la apartó del camino y cuando volteó para ver quién la había empujado pudo ver a un jovenzuelo alejarse corriendo entre la multitud. Inmediatamente dirigió su mano hasta su bolsa y tras comprobar que esta había desaparecido se lanzó detrás del joven a toda velocidad mientras maldecía para sus adentros. No le tomó mucho trabajo divisar al chico quien, con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro, huyó rápidamente al verse descubierto. Esta vez, sin embargo, la mujer se mantuvo tras él pisándole los talones. Intentando perder a su perseguidora, el muchacho lanzó varias cestas y cajas detrás de si, pero Iltani las evadió hábilmente y se mantuvo detrás del joven sin perder ni un centímetro. Finalmente y tras dar un poderoso salto, la mujer se arrojó sobre el muchacho cayendo ambos al suelo. El joven, aún en el suelo, lanzó un grito mientras se aferraba la pierna.

_ ¡Mi pierna!_ gritó_ ¡Me rompí la pierna!

Iltani, sin inmutarse, lanzó una mirada a los transeúntes que miraban la escena anonadados. Sabía que el chico estaba bien y que esa era solo una treta para salir indemne. Echando fuego por la mirada, la mujer levantó al muchacho por la camisa y, con la voz más cortante que pudo, le dijo:

_ Largate de mi vista o te prometo que vas a ver como se siente una pierna rota_ y luego acercó sus labios al oído del chico y añadió en un susurro_ Son muy descuidados, tienen suerte de que no haya sido un guardia.

Acto seguido soltó la camisa del ladrón quien, con una mirada de confusión, no dejó pasar la oportunidad y echó a correr por la calle hasta desaparecer detrás de una esquina.

Con el incidente saldado, la pequeña audiencia que se había reunido para admirar tan entrañable evento, comenzó a disiparse entre la multitud de transeúntes.

Iltani, por su parte, a sabiendas de que podría haber llamado la atención sobre si misma, se cubrió la cabeza con su velo y decidió dirigirse rápidamente hacia la guarida donde su maestra la esperaba. Para evitar ser seguida, decidió dar un rodeo y tomar el camino largo que rodea la mayor parte de la ciudad antes de llegar a la guarida.

Un par de horas después, y habiéndose asegurado de que estaba sola, Iltani se encontraba de pie frente a un ruinoso edificio de una planta y paredes de adobe blancas. La puerta principal y las ventanas habían sido tapiadas con maderas que habían comenzado a pudrirse hace años, lo que daba a la fachada la impresión de estar abandonada.

Lanzando una mirada a sus alrededores para comprobar que nadie la veía, la mujer se deslizó por un callejón trasero donde la pared de la casa revelaba una saliente colocada deliberadamente para facilitar la escalada. Sin vacilar, Iltani dio un poderoso salto y se sujetó firmemente a esta. A continuación apoyó las plantas de los pies en la pared y, dando un fuerte empujón, se lanzó hacia arriba hasta alcanzar el borde de la azotea.

Con mínimo esfuerzo la joven se encontraba ahora en la cima de la estructura. El techo, estaba casi vacío, a excepción de una claraboya en el centro de la azotea que proveía luz al interior y de una vieja y gastada ubicada junto a esta. Sin embargo, lo más destacable era que una de las secciones del techo, aproximadamente un tercio del mismo, no estaba conformado por ladrillos de adobe, sino por una enorme reja de madera a la que un sinnúmero de enredaderas se habían entramado. En la reja, un pequeño hueco cuadrado cubierto debajo de una vieja alfombra roja era la forma de entrada.

Cuando los pies de Iltani alcanzaron el suelo de piedra con la gracilidad de una pluma, ella levantó la vista y se vio rodeada de plantas. Numerosos estantes con decenas de macetas que albergaban las más exóticas plantas y flores se amontonaban en el pequeño espacio que conformaba el improvisado invernadero. Un intensó aroma dulzón inundó el olfato de la joven, mientras que el sonido de agua corriendo llegó hasta sus oídos. Haciendo caso a estos últimos, Iltani, recorrió el pequeño invernadero hasta alcanzar un espacio abierto en la pared opuesta de donde había entrado. Allí, las macetas se apartaban para dar lugar a un banco de mármol ubicado frente a una pequeña fuente en la pared que lanzaba un constante chorro de agua, emitiendo un sonido bastante relajante.

Sentada en el banco, Iltani reconoció la inconfundible figura de su maestra. Un cuerpo esbelto y musculoso se escondía debajo de una túnica que cargaba milenios a sus espaldas y que alguna vez pudo haber sido del rojo más intenso jamás visto, aunque aquellos días hayan pasado ya hace mucho. La capucha de la túnica escondía la cabeza de la extraña figura, quien parecía dormitar mientras se aferraba a un largo bastón dorado que, al igual que la túnica, hacía mucho tiempo que ya no brillaba.

_ ¿Maestra?_ dijo Iltani, permaneciendo varios pasos detrás de ella.

No hubo respuesta. La joven repitió el llamado.

Ante la nueva indiferencia, Iltani se acercó a la mujer y, tras ponerle una mano en el hombro, aproximó sus labios a su oído.

_ Kassandra, despierte_ dijo meciéndola suavemente.

De inmediato, la mujer recobró la conciencia y, al ver a su joven aprendiz, se puso de pie rápidamente y la estrechó en un abrazo.

_ Que alegría verte, pequeña_ le dijo con la voz cargada de júbilo.

_ A mi también me agrada volver a verla_ respondió la otra contagiándose de la alegría de su maestra.

Luego de separarse, el semblante de la mujer mayor se puso serio.

_ Supe lo que ocurrió en Harat_ y al ver como la mueca de su aprendiz también se torcía, Kassandra sonrió levemente_ no debes preocuparte por ello, fue un sabio movimiento.

Antes de que la más joven pudiese responder, la maestra le hizo una seña para que calle y la siguiese. Así, ambas mujeres se dirigieron hasta una puerta en la pared del lado izquierdo que daba acceso al interior del edificio.

En contraste con el luminoso exterior, a Iltani le costó un poco acostumbrar su vista a oscuro interior. Kassandra, siempre con su vara en mano, caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y abrió la pequeña claraboya para iluminar un poco aquella enorme penumbra. Acto seguido se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio donde habían preparadas una jarra con agua y dos pequeños vasos. Utilizando una sola mano, llenó uno y se lo alcanzó a su alumna quien, de pronto, sintió el peso de toda una tarde bajo el sol sin beber ni una sola gota y vació su vaso antes incluso de que su maestra pudiese llenar el suyo propio.

_ Puedo ver que estuviste muy ocupada_ dijo Kassandra con cierta diversión en los ojos.

_ No me he detenido desde que llegue de Harat_ respondió su alumna_ quería asegurarme de llegar antes que el Emperador…

La maestra asintió con gravedad.

_ Otra sabia decisión_ admitió dándole una palmada en el hombro.

_ Mis "sabias decisiones" no parecen ser de mucha utilidad_ declaró Iltani, bajando la mirada.

_ ¿De que hablas?

La joven se dejó caer en un pequeño taburete.

_ Alejandro me estaba esperando, maestra_ explicó_ sabía que estaba allí desde antes de que pudiese hacer mi maniobra.

_ Alejandro tiene acceso a un poder que no puede comprender_ respondió Kassandra con la vista clavada en su vara_ pero le da acceso a ciertas habilidades y conocimientos increíbles para los simples mortales. Por eso es tan peligroso y por eso es nuestra misión acabarlo.

Iltani negó con la cabeza.

_ ¿Pero como podré tener éxito donde antes he fallado?

_ ¿Y quien dijo que has fallado?_ exclamó Kassandra rodeando a la joven con su brazo libre_ Yo nunca te envié allí para acabar con el Emperador, hiciste exactamente lo que esperaba que hicieras y me llena de orgullo.

Iltani bajó la cabeza, aunque esta vez con humildad. Aunque Kassandra y ella parecían tener la misma edad, la joven era consciente hasta cierto punto de cuan superfluo le resultaba el tiempo hasta su maestra. Desde que aquella extraña mujer que blandía una vara dorada la había rescatado del desierto cuando era apenas una niña, no había envejecido ni un solo segundo. Por veinte años, la apariencia de su maestra se había mantenido inalterada y, desde que la Iltani tenía memoria, jamás había soltado su preciada vara, ni siquiera en sueños. Las razones o motivos para estos inexplicables sucesos, nunca habían sido apropiadamente respondidos por la maestra, pues cada vez que la pregunta era formulada, ella la desviaba o respondía con un enigma. Sin embargo, se había vuelto como una madre para la joven y no tenía ningún motivo para dudar de su palabra.

Ajena a los pensamientos de su pupila, Kassandra continuó hablando.

_ A propósito_ dijo_ ¿Has conseguido lo que te encargué?

_ Si, maestra_ respondió Iltani con renovado entusiasmo mientras extraía el veneno y el papel de su bolsa_ Hamid también me dio la receta, en caso de que necesitemos preparar más.

Con cuidado, Kassandra examinó el contenido del vial y leyó atentamente las anotaciones en la hoja.

_ Bien_ exclamó satisfecha_ Mis espías me dijeron que Alejandro debería llegar entre esta tarde y mañana, por eso esta noche aprovecharas la confusión reinante en el palacio, te infiltrarás en sus aposentos y lo envenenarás cuando creas más conveniente.

_ ¿Y si me detecta como antes?_ preguntó la alumna.

_ No te preocupes por eso_ respondió la maestra con una extraña mueca mientras acariciaba su vara_ Entonces, ¿Estás lista para tu misión?

_ Así es_ respondió Iltani enérgica.

_ Excelente, descansa aquí por el tiempo que necesites, y al anochecer te dirigirás al palacio_ Y antes de que Iltani abandonase la habitación añadió_ Mi niña… Que la paz sea contigo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

_ Y contigo, maestra.

**Notas: A pesar de dejar un final abierto, cosidero que esta historia funciona mejor como One-shot. Después de todo, todos sabemos como termina la misión de Iltani, mi intención era meramente rellenar un poco esa brecha entre su misión en Herat y el asesinato de Alejandro, y al mismo tiempo hacer un lazo al juego más reciente de la saga. También tengo que aclarar que esta conexión no es idea mía sino de un teorísta de una pagina llamada Beyond the Animus, pero me gustó tanto que quise hacerle un pequeño fic. Eso es todo, gracias por leer :)**


	2. 2

Durante tres días se esperó el arribo de Alejandro Magno. Tres días de impaciencia para Kassandra e Iltani quienes no pudieron hacer más que mantener un perfil bajo mientras esperaban. Durante ese tiempo, Iltani realizó cuidadosos paseos por los alrededores del Palacio Real, construido por el legendario Nabucodonosor II, observando meticulosamente las murallas y los movimientos dentro y fuera de estas intentando percibir cualquier punto débil que pudiese aprovechar en la estructura, pero hasta ahora su suerte había sido esquiva. Sin embargo, fue durante la mañana del cuarto día cuando Alejandro y todo el grueso de su ejército entraron en Babilonia, recibiendo el clamor de la población entera. Durante el desfile, Iltani se había percatado de cómo la febril muchedumbre alababa a su gobernante, como si no fuese dueños de sí. Gritaban, silbaban y se amontonaban aplastándose unos a otros mientras oraban el nombre del Conquistador y estiraban las manos intentando tocarlo completamente en vano. Tal descontrol entre las masas sorprendió enormemente a la joven asesina, hasta que reparó en la obvia causa de todo, pues ella misma tuvo que resistirse a la influencia del artefacto que Alejandro llevaba en su mano mientras avanzaba lento pero firme por la calle principal.

_ Lo tiene _ le dijo a su maestra en cuanto hubo regresado a la guarida _ Tiene el cetro.

Kassandra asintió con gravedad.

_ Dudo mucho que vaya a separarse de él _ declaró _ tienes que llevar a cabo tu misión cuanto antes, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará aquí.

Iltani negó con la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en el viejo escritorio.

_ El palacio está sellado. No hay forma de entrar o salir. Y mucho menos de acercarse a Alejandro.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio por unos largo minutos.

_ Bueno _ dijo finalmente Kassandra _ si no hay forma de entrar, hay que hacerlo salir.

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ Hablo de un banquete, pequeña, un banquete para celebrar las conquista de Alejandro.

_ ¿Sabes donde será?

La más vieja negó con la cabeza.

_ Aún no sabemos si se hará, solo sé que mis espías han visto mucho movimiento de comidas y bebidas exóticas, además de adornos, alfombras, vestidos y demás _ explicó _ Es mi mejor suposición.

Efectivamente fue el 1 de junio cuando se anunció públicamente un festín en honor a Alejandro III de Macedonia realizado en el palacio del amigo íntimo de este, Medio de Larisa. Era perfecto, infiltrarse en el palacio de Medio no era lo mismo que infiltrarse en el Palacio Real. El problema era que Iltani solo tendría un día para estudiar su nuevo escenario, por lo que debía ponerse a trabajar. Junto con Kassandra, ambas recorrieron los alrededores de arriba a abajo, estudiando cada parte del palacio. Visitaron a todos los espías que la vieja griega tuviese en su manga buscando información sobre los preparativos para el banquete y sobornaron a más de un guardia, capitán y asistente para que les brindasen cualquier dato de importancia. Finalmente, el sol comenzó a ponerse en la tarde del 2° día de Junio y las calles que circundaban al palacio de Medio comenzaban a llenarse de todos los invitados.

Muy cerca de allí, Iltani y Kassandra se ocultaban en una vieja casa que servía como refugio.

_ No estoy muy segura de esto, Maestra _ murmuró Iltani mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

_ Mantente centrada y nunca dudes _ le respondió la otra _ De lo contrario vas a fallar.

La más joven asintió. Cuando estuvo lista, Kassandra se paró delante de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.

_ Es la hora _ declaró _ Lo que ocurra esta noche va a cambiar el curso de la historia independientemente del resultado. Asegurate de que es a nuestro favor.

_ Sí, Maestra.

Kassandra sonrió.

_ Te he visto convertirte de niña en mujer en muy poco tiempo, me llena tanto de tristeza como de orgullo _ continuó mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla de la joven _ Nunca voy a olvidar a aquella niña medio muerta que encontré enterrada en la arena. Eres mi pequeña. Te enseñé todo lo que se. Y se que no fallarás esta noche.

Iltani cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Kassandra.

_ Gracias, Maestra.

El comedor central del palacio, con sus paredes bañadas en oro y cubiertas de las más finas alfombras y cortinas, se había convertido en un enorme hervidero de actividad en cuanto la cena fue servida. Las decenas de invitados estaban acomodados en cuatro largas mesas de madera oscura cubiertas por manteles de seda y llenas de los platillos más exquisitos y exóticos del imperio. Los invitados, en su mayoría miembros de la nobleza y las clases más ricas de Babilonia, iban vestidos con sus galas más vistosas y cargaban en sus cuellos, manos y muñecas las más brillantes y pesadas joyas de las que disponían. Mientras los invitados comían y bebían, un grupo de músicos ubicados en una pequeña tarima contra una de las paredes se encargaban de brindar una suave melodía que alegraba el ambiente y un grupo de bailarinas endulzaban la vista.

En el lado opuesto a la enorme puerta de entrada se encontraba la mesa principal, ubicada transversalmente respecto a las otras mesas y aprovechando la ligera inclinación del salón para que quedase varias decenas de centímetros por encima de los demás. Este pequeño detalle otorgaba una posición privilegiada para quien se sentase allí pues tenía una visión total de lo que ocurría en el gran salón. Esta mesa se destacaba también por ser la perteneciente a los invitados del palacio, entre los cuales estaba, como no podía ser de otra forma, Alejandro Magno, ocupando la gran silla de oro cubierta con telas y almohadones, ubicada en el centro de la misma. A su lado se encontraban sus esposas, Roxana, Barsine y Parysatis, seguidas por sus más fieles generales y, por último, los miembros de su corte.

La noche se había desarrollado sin ningún percance. Los invitados estaban felices, la música era alegre y la comida exquisita. Y sin embargo, Alejandro comenzaba a sentirse muy sofocado. Durante un buen rato había ignorado su malestar, atribuyendo a su falta de interés por las festividades vacuas pero después de haber agotado su cuarta jarra de vino, comenzó a sentir como los efectos de la ebriedad empeoraban su malestar. De pronto sentía su cabeza girando, la música le atravesaba los oídos, el murmullo de los invitados se volvía agobiante, la comida le sabía a tierra y sus músculos se tensaban y relajaban fuera de control. Cuando uno de los asistentes, un muchacho llamado Yolas, se acercó para llenar la copa de Alejandro, este perdió la fuerza en su mano, dejando caer la copa al suelo. El sonido retumbó como una campana en los oídos del Emperador quien, viéndose visiblemente alterado, llamó a uno de su guardias. Así, con total secretismo, Alejandro se retiró del Salón.

_ Prepárenme un baño _ ordenó intentando mantener la compostura.

La orden se extendió como fuego entre los asistentes y, en menos de cinco minutos, Alejandro ya estaba en los baños del palacio, sumergido hasta el cuello en una piscina de agua tibia. La piscina tenía una forma circular y estaba rodeada de ocho columnas dispuestas geométricamente a su alrededor, dejando un espacio de poco más de metro y medio con la pared de la habitación.

Estando completamente desnudo y sintiendo como la tibia suavidad del agua llenaba cada poro de su piel, Alejandro finalmente pudo relajarse, llegando incluso a olvidar el fuerte malestar que le había ocurrido. Por el rabillo del ojo miró hacia su derecha, hacia el lugar donde sus ropas y, más importante, su cetro habían sido depositados. Por orden propia habían sido dejados cerca de la piscina, al alcance de su mano. Sonriendo con satisfacción, el emperador echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el agua moje sus rizos cafés y cerró momentáneamente los ojos.

Un leve y casi imperceptible sonido lo devolvió a la realidad varios minutos después. Con intranquilidad recorrió la habitación con la mirada, pero no pudo ver más allá de las columnas que rodeaban la piscina pues las sombras se habían adueñado del estrecho corredor.

_ ¿Quien anda ahí?_ preguntó con su potente voz.

Una vez más lanzó una mirada a sus pertenencias que aún se encontraban al alcance de su mano.

El silencio sepulcral que siguió a su pregunta no hizo sino aumentar sus sospechas.

_ Si hay alguién ahí le ordeno que se muestre en este instante _ dijo con una leve nota de duda en su voz.

Finalmente, desde las sombras, apareció una mujer. Vestía un simple vestido blanco, sujeto en las caderas y debajo del pecho por dos tiras de cuero oscuro. En su cuello brillaba lo que parecía un águila dorada sostenida por una fina cadena, y sus cabellos, a pesar de estar cubiertos por una capa, se distinguía tan castaño como el del propio Alejandro.

_ A sus ordenes, mi emperador _ dijo la joven haciendo una leve reverencia.

_ ¿Quién eres? _ preguntó Alejandro irritado _ ¿Cómo osas interrumpir mi baño? ¿Es que acaso te mandé a llamar? ¿O será que me traes algún importante mensaje que no pudo esperar? Por tu bien, espero que tu respuesta me satisfaga.

_ Mi emperador _ dijo Iltani con voz profunda mientras clavaba sus ojos en los su interlocutor _ Es precisamente un mensaje lo que le traigo y me temo que es urgente.

Alejandro respiraba agitado, visiblemente incómodo por la presencia de la mujer frente a él.

_ Bueno ¿Y bien? _ dijo _ Dilo ya, antes de que pierda la paciencia.

_ Es muy simple _ respondió ella _ Su gobierno se acaba ahora. El gigantesco imperio que ha forjado acaba de perder a su emperador. Larga vida al emperador Alejandro y que los Dioses lo guarden.

El rostro del conquistador cambió recorrió rápidamente todos los colores del espectro luminoso.

_ ¡Insolente! _ gritó _ No permitiré que una simple niña me hable de esa forma ¡Guardias! Yo, que enfrenté y derroté a cada ejército con el que he cruzado espadas, no seré amenazado por una campesina salida de debajo de una roca ¡Guardias! ¿Y que los dioses me guarden? ¡Yo soy un Dios, niña estupida! ¡Los Dioses se van a resguardar de mi! ¿¡Donde estan mis guardias!?

_ Es inútil gritar _ respondió Iltani sin perder la compostura _ Soborné a los infieles y puse a dormir a los leales. No ha corrido sangre, pero solo porque yo lo he querido. Su muerte debe parecer natural.

Comprendiendo su situación. Alejandro intentó extender la mano hacia donde se encontraba su cetro, el único artefacto capaz de salvarlo, pero para su sorpresa, su brazo no le respondió. Intentó moverlo con todas sus fuerzas, por parecía como si su extremidad se hubiese vuelto de piedra. Con la mirada azorada, intentó mover el resto de su cuerpo pero se encontraba igualmente petrificado.

_ No se moleste _ dijo Iltani, mientras recorría el borde de la piscina lentamente _ Es un veneno lento pero efectivo, el primer síntoma es la inmovilidad. Luego vendrán los dolores y finalmente la muerte. Tomará varios días, pero no fallará.

_ Cobarde _ le recriminó el conquistador _ No fuiste capaz de enfrentarte a mi cara a cara en Harat y ahora vienes a terminar el trabajo como una vil serpiente.

La mención de la lejana ciudad hizo que el corazón de Iltani diese un vuelco, y provocó que, al menos por una décima de segundo, su frío semblante se rompiese. Pero Alejandro lo notó.

_ Si, ¿Creíste que no te había reconocido? Debo decir, que cuando el cetro me susurró tu nombre allí en Harat, me sentí profundamente intrigado. Un ser tan hábil como para burlar las defensas de la fortaleza impenetrable me causó cierto interés, pero cuando vi como te retirabas con el rabo entre las patas me causaste una gran decepción, después de todo, solo eras otra víbora del desierto queriendo hundir sus colmillos en un Dios.

_ Usted no es un Dios, mi emperador _ dijo con frialdad Iltani mientras se arrodillaba junto a la cabeza de Alejandro_ Es solo otro esclavo de un poder que no puede comprender, utilizado como títere de fuerzas que no puede ver. Es una lastima, pues posee cualidades admirables, pero no bastan para salvarlo.

Los ojos del Alejandro brillaron ante estas palabras.

_ No estoy ciego a las maquinaciones de los Antiguos _ respondió con el ceño fruncido _ podría haberlos destruido…

Iltani, visiblemente sorprendida, tomó el cetro entre sus manos. Este inmediatamente lanzó un fuerte destello dorado, pero se apagó tan rápido como se encendió. Con su mano libre se quitó la capa y, con mucho cuidado, lo envolvió. Luego se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de cruzar el umbral lanzó una última mirada al Emperador. El veneno comenzaba a dejar marcas visibles en su piel, la cual había adquirido una tonalidad amarillenta y sus ojos se habían inyectado de sangre. Su boca estaba abierta y sus labios tembloroso daban la impresión de que intentaba pronunciar una última palabra, pero la parálisis ya había surtido efecto en sus cuerdas vocales y ahora solo podía recordar a un pez fuera del agua. Con la cabeza gacha, Iltani abandonó la habitación.


End file.
